customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Honk! Honk! A Goose on the Loose! (battybarney2014's version)/@comment-2604:2000:1343:C444:B4F7:A189:1D75:EB1C-20190505154136
Wydarzenia w Polsce * 1 stycznia ** denominacja złotego o cztery zera (w proporcji 10 000/1). ** utworzono Magurski Park Narodowy. * 8 stycznia – odbył się III finał Wielkiej Orkiestry Świątecznej Pomocy. * 9 stycznia – premiera filmu fabularnego Spis cudzołożnic w reżyserii Jerzego Stuhra. * 14 lutego – pogrzeb szczątków króla Stanisława Augusta Poniatowskiego w katedrze św. Jana w Warszawie. * 24 lutego – w Instytucie Badań Jądrowych w Otwocku-Świerku wyłączono pierwszy polski badawczy reaktor jądrowy EWA. * 28 lutego: ** powstał Związek Szlachty Polskiej – pierwsza powojenna organizacja szlachecka w Polsce. ** założono Muzeum Zabawek w Karpaczu. * Marzec – uruchomiono pierwszy w Polsce portal internetowy Wirtualna Polska. * 1 marca – odwołanie przez sejm Waldemara Pawlaka z funkcji premiera. * 7 marca – Józef Oleksy został premierem Polski. * 21 marca – rozpoczęła działalność Canal+, pierwsza w Polsce płatna stacja telewizyjna. * 22 marca – premiera filmu Faustyna. * 23 marca – Została podpisana Karta Etyczna Mediów. * 25 marca – swoje nadawanie rozpoczęło Radio Jasna Góra. * 29 marca – powstała Rada Etyki Mediów. * 7 kwietnia – otwarto pierwszą linię warszawskiego metra od Kabat do Politechniki. * 17 kwietnia – Gdańsk Strzyża – doszło do wybuchu gazu w budynku mieszkalnym przy ul. Wojska Polskiego, zginęły 22 osoby. * 18 kwietnia – w Gdańsku wysadzono w powietrze blok mieszkalny uszkodzony w wyniku wybuchu gazu dzień wcześniej. * 27 kwietnia – premiera filmu Polska śmierć. * 3 maja – Polska i Arabia Saudyjska nawiązały stosunki dyplomatyczne. * 8 maja – ukazał się debiutancki album Edyty Górniak Dotyk. * 20 maja – Tomasz Gollob wygrał we Wrocławiu inauguracyjne zawody żużlowe z cyklu Grand Prix, który zastąpił jednodniowe indywidualne mistrzostwa świata. * 22 maja – z jednodniową pielgrzymką do Polski przybył papież Jan Paweł II, odprawił mszę w Skoczowie i uczestniczył w krótkich spotkaniach z wiernymi w Bielsku-Białej i Żywcu. * 31 maja – premiera filmu sensacyjnego Prowokator w reżyserii Krzysztofa Langa. * 1 czerwca – Legia Warszawa po wygranym meczów z Rakowem Częstochowa zdobyła 6. tytuł Mistrza Polski w Piłce Nożnej. * 15-16 lipca – w Czymanowie nad Jeziorem Żarnowieckim odbyła się pierwsza edycja Przystanku Woodstock zorganizowanego przez Jerzego Owsiaka. * 3 sierpnia – rozpoczął się Światowy Zlot Harcerstwa Polskiego „Zegrze ’95””. * 16 sierpnia – Anna Brzezińska ustanowiła rekord Polski w biegu na 3000 m wynikiem 8.44,05 s. * 31 sierpnia – zlikwidowano ostatnie linie trolejbusowe w Warszawie. * 11 września – w KWK „Polska Wirek” w Rudzie Śląskiej wskutek tąpnięcia zginęło 5 górników. 4 żywych wydobyto po 5 dobach. * 13 września – Legia Warszawa jako pierwszy polski klub piłkarski wystąpiła w fazie grupowej Ligi Mistrzów, wygrywając u siebie z Rosenborg BK 3:1. * 17 września – w Warszawie odsłonięto pomnik Poległym i Pomordowanym na Wschodzie. * 27 września – odsłonięto Pomnik Żegoty w Warszawie. * 29 września – utworzono Euroregion Bug. * 1 października – rozpoczął się XIII Międzynarodowy Konkurs Pianistyczny im. Fryderyka Chopina. * 10 października – na granicy z Ukrainą otwarto drogowe przejście graniczne Zosin-Uściług. * 18 października – Ministerstwo Łączności ogłosiło przetarg związany z możliwością wybudowania dwóch sieci komórkowych w standardzie GSM. * 4 listopada – do polskiej procedury karnej wprowadzono instytucję świadka incognito. * 5 i 19 listopada – w wyborach prezydenckich wygrał Aleksander Kwaśniewski. * 7 listopada – powstał Polski Związek Felinologiczny. * 9 listopada – na antenie TVP1 wyemitowano premierowy odcinek serialu sensacyjnego Ekstradycja. * 14 listopada – podpisano umowę o założeniu spółki Daewoo-FSO. * 22 listopada – rozpoczęła się dystrybucja powszechnych świadectw udziałowych. * 30 listopada – lotnisko Kraków-Balice otrzymało imię Jana Pawła II. * 1 grudnia – Władysław Bartoszewski został odznaczony przez prezydenta Lecha Wałęsę Orderem Orła Białego. * 14 grudnia – odbyła się premiera filmu Tato w reżyserii Macieja Ślesickiego. * 21 grudnia – początek „sprawy Oleksego”, informacja Andrzeja Milczanowskiego o posiadaniu materiałów świadczących o współpracy premiera Oleksego ze służbami specjalnymi byłego ZSRR i Rosji. * 22 grudnia – koniec prezydentury Lecha Wałęsy. * 23 grudnia – zaprzysiężono Aleksandra Kwaśniewskiego na urząd Prezydenta RP. * 24 grudnia – okręt szkolny Marynarki Wojennej „ORP Iskra” po 158 dniach żeglugi, jako pierwsza jednostka pod wojenną banderą, opłynął kulę ziemską, pokonując 24 706 Mm (do portu macierzystego – Gdyni, powrócił 10 lutego 1996). Wydarzenia na świecie * 1 stycznia: ** działalność rozpoczęła Światowa Organizacja Handlu (WTO). ** Francja objęła prezydencję w Radzie Unii Europejskiej. ** czwarte rozszerzenie Unii Europejskiej. Krajami przystępującymi były Austria, Szwecja i Finlandia. * 6 stycznia: ** w stolicy Filipin Manili, w wyniku pożaru mieszkania zajmowanego przez terrorystów odkryto i udaremniono spisek na życie Jana Pawła II oraz operację „Bojinka”, przewidującą wysadzenie 11 samolotów pasażerskich nad Pacyfikiem. ** w katastrofie lotniczej zginął dowódca sił lotniczych Iranu Mansour Sattari i 12 innych oficerów. * 7 stycznia – została powołana metropolia hamburska. * 10 stycznia – rozpoczęły się Światowe Dni Młodzieży w Manili na Filipinach. * 11 stycznia: ** papież Jan Paweł II rozpoczął wizytę na Filipinach. ** w katastrofie samolotu DC-9 w kolumbijskim mieście Cartagena de Indias zginęło 51 osób. * 17 stycznia: ** silne trzęsienie ziemi nawiedziło Kobe w Japonii. Zginęły 6434 osoby. ** we Włoszech powstał rząd Lamberta Diniego. * 19 stycznia – I wojna czeczeńska: armia rosyjska zdobyła pałac prezydencki w Groznym. * 20 stycznia: ** Jean-Claude Juncker został premierem Luksemburga. ** oddano do użytku Pont de Normandie – most wantowy łączący miasta Hawr i Honfleur, najwyższy podwieszany most w Europie. * 22 stycznia – 19 Izraelczyków zginęło, a 69 zostało rannych w samobójczym zamachu bombowym dwóch członków Islamskiego Dżihadu na przystanku autobusowym w Beit Lid. * 25 stycznia: ** wystrzelona z północnej Norwegii rakieta z amerykańską sondą badawczą wywołała alarm rosyjskiej obrony antybalistycznej i nieomal doprowadziła do wybuchu III wojny światowej. ** Jacques Santer objął urząd przewodniczącego Komisji Europejskiej. ** podczas meczu piłki nożnej Premiership Manchester United F.C. – Crystal Palace Éric Cantona zaatakował jednego z fanów Crystal Palace. * 30 stycznia – 42 osoby zginęły, ponad 400 zostało rannych w wybuchu samochodu-pułapki w Algierze. * 10 lutego: ** Łotwa została przyjęta do Rady Europy. ** ekwadorskie myśliwce zestrzeliły 3 z 5 maszyn peruwiańskich, które naruszyły przestrzeń powietrzną Ekwadoru. ** premiera filmu Szybcy i martwi. * 15 lutego – haker Kevin Mitnick został aresztowany przez FBI. * 21 lutego: ** Białoruś i Rosja podpisały Umowę o przyjaźni, dobrosąsiedztwie i współpracy. ** 96 fundamentalistów islamskich zginęło podczas dwudniowego buntu w więzieniu Serkadji w Algierze. ** amerykański miliarder Steve Fossett po wylądowaniu w Kanadzie został pierwszym człowiekiem, który samotnie przeleciał balonem nad Pacyfikiem. * 23 lutego – Izrael i Tanzania wznowiły stosunki dyplomatyczne, zerwane w 1973 roku. * 24 lutego – w Singapurze aresztowano 69 Świadków Jehowy za ich przekonania religijne. * 25 lutego – w zamachu bombowym na pociąg przewożący żołnierzy w indyjskim stanie Assam zginęło 27 osób. * 26 lutego – upadł brytyjski Barings Bank. * 1 marca – powstał portal internetowy Yahoo! * 2 marca – w Somalii zakończyła się operacja pokojowa ONZ UNOSOM II. * 10 marca – Konstandinos Stefanopulos został prezydentem Grecji. * 14 marca: ** leżące w północnej Afryce hiszpańskie miasta Ceuta i Melilla uzyskały autonomię. ** Norman Thagard został pierwszym amerykańskim astronautą wystrzelonym w kosmos na pokładzie rosyjskiego statku (Sojuz TM-21). * 16 marca – stan Missisipi ratyfikował znoszącą niewolnictwo 13. poprawkę do konstytucji USA. * 17 marca – parlament Ukrainy uchwalił ustawę o statusie Krymu, uchylającą konstytucję z 1992 roku i znoszącą urząd prezydenta Krymu. * 20 marca – japońska sekta religijna Aum Shinrikyo dokonała zamachu w tokijskim metrze, zginęło 12 osób, ponad 5,5 tysiąca zostało podtrutych. * 22 marca – ze stacji Mir powrócił rosyjski kosmonauta Walerij Polakow, ustanawiając rekord najdłuższego pobytu w kosmosie (437,7 dnia). * 24 marca – japoński zdalnie sterowany robot Kaikō zszedł na dno Rowu Mariańskiego na Pacyfiku, wykonując najdokładniejszy do dnia dzisiejszego pomiar jego głębokości (10 911 m). * 25 marca – Jan Paweł II wydał encyklikę Evangelium vitae. * 26 marca – zniesiono kontrolę na wewnętrznych granicach obszaru Schengen. * 27 marca: ** prezydent RPA Nelson Mandela odwołał swą żonę Winnie ze stanowiska wicepremiera. ** odbyła się 67. ceremonia wręczenia Oscarów. * 31 marca – Rumunia: 60 osób zginęło w katastrofie należącego do linii TAROM Airbusa A310-324. * 3 kwietnia – została utworzona rosyjska Federalna Służba Bezpieczeństwa. * 5 kwietnia – w Izraelu wystrzelono pierwszą rakietę nośną Shavit-1. * 7 kwietnia – po dziewięcioletniej rekonstrukcji otwarto Galerię Tretiakowską w Moskwie. * 7/8 kwietnia – I wojna czeczeńska: w nocy rosyjscy żołnierze dokonali masakry około 100 mieszkańców wsi Samaszki. * 9 kwietnia: ** prezydent Peru Alberto Fujimori został wybrany na drugą kadencję. ** Karekin I Sarkisjan został intronizowany na patriarchę Apostolskiego Kościoła Ormiańskiego. * 13 kwietnia – w Finlandii powstał pierwszy rząd Paava Lipponena. * 17 kwietnia – Tiit Vähi został premierem Estonii. * 19 kwietnia – w Oklahoma City doszło do zamachu bombowego na budynek administracji federalnej: zginęło 168 osób, a ponad 680 zostało rannych. * 20 kwietnia – szczątki Marii Skłodowskiej-Curie i Pierre’a Curie zostały uroczyście przeniesione do Panteonu w Paryżu. * 21 kwietnia: ** Izrael został członkiem Światowej Organizacji Handlu (WTO). ** założono giełdę papierów wartościowych w Bukareszcie. ** premiera filmu Ja cię kocham, a ty śpisz. * 23 kwietnia – w I turze wyborów prezydenckich we Francji zwyciężył Jacques Chirac przed Lionelem Jospinem. * 27 kwietnia – został utworzony Wspólnotowy Urząd Ochrony Odmian Roślin (CPVO). * 28 kwietnia – minister spraw zagranicznych Władysław Bartoszewski wygłosił przemówienie podczas uroczystej sesji Bundestagu i Bundesratu w Bonn, zwołanej z okazji 50. rocznicy zakończenia II wojny światowej. * 29 kwietnia – 95% głosujących w referendum obywateli Kazachstanu poparło przedłużenie kadencji prezydenta Nursułtana Nazarbajewa do 2000 roku. * 30 kwietnia – prezydent USA Bill Clinton ogłosił zakaz inwestycji i handlu z Iranem. * 1 maja – wojna w Chorwacji: chorwacka armia i policja wkroczyły do zachodniej Slawonii i w ciągu kilku dni zajęły całe jej terytorium, zabijając około 200 Serbów. * 2 maja – wojna w Chorwacji: dzień po rozpoczęciu chorwackiej inwazji na zachodnią Slawonię Serbowie dokonali ostrzału Zagrzebia, w wyniku którego zginęło 7 osób, a 175 zostało rannych. * 7 maja – Jacques Chirac wygrał wybory prezydenckie we Francji. * 8 maja – prezydent USA Bill Clinton podpisał dekret nakładający embargo na handel z Iranem. * 10 maja – John Deutch został dyrektorem CIA. * 12 maja – premiera thrillera Karmazynowy przypływ w reżyserii Tony’ego Scotta. * 13 maja – w Dublinie odbył się 40. Konkurs Piosenki Eurowizji. * 14 maja: ** urzędujący prezydent Argentyny Carlos Saúl Menem został wybrany na II kadencję. ** Tenzin Gjaco – Dalajlama XIV – uznał sześcioletniego Gendun Czokji Nimę za jedenaste wcielenie Panczenlamy. ** biało-czerwono-biała flaga Białorusi została w wyniku referendum zastąpiona sztandarem nawiązującym do czasów BSRR. * 16 maja – został aresztowany Shōkō Asahara, założyciel i duchowy przywódca sekty Aum Shinrikyō (Najwyższa Prawda), odpowiedzialnej m.in. za dokonanie ataku gazowego w tokijskim metrze w dniu 20 marca 1995 roku. * 17 maja – Jacques Chirac został zaprzysiężony na urząd prezydenta Francji. * 18 maja: ** Alain Juppé został premierem Francji. ** cierpiący na zaburzenia psychiczne były żołnierz Shawn Nelson uprowadził z arsenału Gwardii Narodowej w San Diego w Kalifornii czołg M60 Patton i wyjechał nim na ulice miasta, niszcząc pojazdy, słupy elektryczne, hydranty itp. Po utknięciu czołgu na betonowym murze dzielącym pasy autostrady porywacz został zastrzelony przez policję. ** powstała nikaraguańska partia polityczna Movimiento Renovador Sandinista (MRS). ** premiera filmu historycznego Braveheart. Waleczne serce w reżyserii Mela Gibsona. * 21 maja – papież Jan Paweł II kanonizował w Ołomuńcu Jana Sarkandra i Zdzisławę z Lemberka. * 23 maja – Marek Kamiński i Wojciech Moskal jako pierwsi Polacy dotarli do bieguna północnego. * 25 maja – papież Jan Paweł II wydał encyklikę Ut unum sint. * 27 maja – amerykański aktor Christopher Reeve w wyniku obrażeń odniesionych po upadku z konia został całkowicie sparaliżowany. * 28 maja: ** minister spraw zagranicznych Bośni i Hercegowiny Irfan Ljubijankić zginął w śmigłowcu zestrzelonym przez Serbów koło Bihacia. ** w trzęsieniu ziemi, które nawiedziło miasto Nieftiegorsk, na północy rosyjskiego Sachalina, zginęło 2040 osób. * 2 czerwca – serbska obrona przeciwlotnicza zestrzeliła nad Bośnią amerykański samolot F-16. Pilot Scott O’Grady katapultował się i spędził 6 dni na terytorium wroga. * 5 czerwca – na JILA w Boulder po raz pierwszy zaobserwowano nowy stan materii tzw. kondensat Bosego-Einsteina, dokonali tego fizycy Eric Cornell i Carl Wieman. * 8 czerwca – Rasmus Lerdorf udostępnił publicznie kod źródłowy PHP. * 14 czerwca – czeczeńscy terroryści przeprowadzili atak na Budionnowsk. * 19 czerwca – czeczeńscy terroryści pod osłoną zakładników opuścili Budionnowsk w Kraju Stawropolskim, w którym od ataku na miasto 14 czerwca przetrzymywali w szpitalu około 2 tys. osób. * 26 czerwca – w stolicy Etiopii Addis Abebie doszło do nieudanego zamachu na prezydenta Egiptu Husniego Mubaraka. * 27 czerwca: ** rozpoczęła się misja STS-71 wahadłowca Atlantis. ** Hamad ibn Chalifa as-Sani w wyniku przewrotu pałacowego został emirem i premierem Kataru. * 28 czerwca – utworzono niemiecki Park Narodowy Doliny Dolnej Odry. * 29 czerwca: ** w ramach programu Shuttle-Mir amerykański prom kosmiczny Atlantis po raz pierwszy połączył się z rosyjską stacją orbitalną Mir. ** 501 osób zginęło po runięciu galerii handlowej Sampoong w Seulu. * 1 lipca – Hiszpania objęła prezydencję w Radzie Unii Europejskiej * 11 lipca: ** Srebrenica: masakra ludności bośniackiej. ** Stany Zjednoczone i Wietnam nawiązały pełne stosunki dyplomatyczne. * 12 lipca – w Nicei, Algierczyk Noureddine Morceli ustanowił rekord świata w biegu na 1500 m (3.27,37 s.) * 12-16 lipca – w Srebrenicy miała miejsce masakra ludności bośniackiej. * 17 lipca – system nawigacji satelitarnej GPS, czyli Global Positioning System osiągnął pełną operatywność (Full Operational Capability). * 18 lipca – przebudził się wulkan Soufrière Hills na wyspie Montserrat na Morzu Karaibskim. * 22 lipca – w Hechtel, Portugalka Fernanda Ribeiro ustanowiła rekord świata w biegu na 5000 m (14.36,45 s.) * 23 lipca – została odkryta Kometa Hale’a-Boppa, którą można było obserwować gołym okiem od maja 1996 do grudnia 1997 roku, dwa razy dłużej niż poprzednią rekordzistkę, Wielką Kometę z 1811. * 24 lipca – Międzynarodowy Trybunał Karny dla byłej Jugosławii oskarżył przywódców bośniackich Serbów Radovana Karadžicia i Ratko Mladicia o ludobójstwo, zbrodnie przeciwko ludzkości i zbrodnie wojenne. * 25 lipca – 8 osób zginęło, 80 zostało rannych w zamachu bombowym w paryskim metrze. * 26 lipca – przedstawiciele krajów Unii Europejskiej podpisali w Brukseli konwencję o Europejskiej Agencji Policyjnej tzw. EUROPOL. * 28 lipca – Wietnam został przyjęty do Stowarzyszenia Narodów Azji Południowo-Wschodniej (ASEAN). * 4 sierpnia – wojna w Chorwacji: wojska chorwackie rozpoczęły operację „Burza”, w celu zlikwidowania Republiki Serbskiej Krajiny. * 5 sierpnia: ** wojna w Chorwacji: siły chorwackie podczas operacji Burza zdobyły będące w serbskich rękach miasto Knin. Data zdobycia Knina jest w Chorwacji obchodzona jako Dzień Zwycięstwa. ** uchwalono konstytucję Armenii. * 7 sierpnia – Brytyjczyk Jonathan Edwards, podczas odbywających się w Göteborgu mistrzostw świata w lekkoatletyce, po raz pierwszy pokonał barierę 18 metrów w trójskoku, ustanawiając rekord świata wynikiem 18,16 m, a następnie 18,29 m. * 9 sierpnia – 65 osób zginęło zginęło w katastrofie Boeinga 737 w Salwadorze. * 11 sierpnia: ** dokonano oblotu brazylijskiego samolotu pasażerskiego Embraer ERJ 145. ** w Göteborgu, Amerykanka Kim Batten ustanowiła rekord świata w biegu na 400 m ppł. (52,61 s.) * 16 sierpnia: ** w Zurychu Kenijczyk Moses Kiptanui ustanowił rekord świata w biegu na 3000 m przeszk. (7.59,18 s.) ** w Zurychu Etiopczyk Haile Gebrselassie ustanowił rekord świata w biegu na 5000 m (12.44,39 s.) * 20 sierpnia – w zderzeniu pociągów w indyjskim mieście Ferozabad (stan Uttar Pradesh) zginęło 305 osób, a 344 zostały ranne. * 22 sierpnia – Negasso Gidada został prezydentem Etiopii. * 24 sierpnia: ** oficjalna premiera systemu Microsoft Windows 95. ** została uchwalona konstytucja Gruzji. * 25 sierpnia: ** dokonano oblotu Airbusa A319. ** premiera filmu Desperado. * 28 sierpnia – wojna w Bośni: pociski serbskie trafiły w targowisko w Sarajewie zabijając 35 osób, raniąc 85. * 29 sierpnia – doszło do nieudanego zamachu na prezydenta Gruzji Eduarda Szewardnadze. * 30 sierpnia: ** wojna w Bośni: wojska NATO i ONZ rozpoczęły ataki na oblegających Sarajewo Serbów (militarna operacja Deliberate Force). ** Kazachstan przyjął w referendum konstytucję. * 2 września – w Cleveland otwarto muzeum Rock and Roll Hall of Fame. * 3 września – został założony portal aukcyjny eBay. * 4-15 września – w Pekinie obradowała IV Światowa Konferencja w sprawie Kobiet pod egidą ONZ. * 5 września – Francja przeprowadziła pierwszą z serii kontrowersyjnych prób jądrowych na atolu Mururoa. * 11 września – w południowej wieży nowojorskiego WTC rozpoczął się mecz o szachowe mistrzostwo świata, między Garri Kasparowem z Rosji a Viswanathanem Anandem z Indii. * 13 września – amerykańska telewizja CBS wyemitowała pierwszy odcinek serialu obyczajowego Central Park West. * 19 września – The Washington Post i The New York Times opublikowały „Manifest” Theodore’a Kaczynskiego, znanego jako „Unabomber”. * 21 września – w świątyniach hinduistycznych na całym świecie figury bóstw pochłaniały ofiarowywane im mleko, tzw. cud mleka. * 22 września – premiera filmu Siedem. * 3 października: ** O.J. Simpson został uniewinniony od zarzutu morderstwa swej byłej żony Nicole i jej przyjaciela. ** w Skopje prezydent Macedonii Kiro Gligorow został ciężko ranny w zamachu bombowym. * 5 października – przyjęto flagę Macedonii. * 6 października – odkryto planetę pozasłoneczną 51 Pegasi b. * 12 października – wojna w Bośni: podpisano zawieszenie broni. * 16 października – otwarto Skye Bridge łączący wybrzeże Szkocji z wyspą Skye. * 20 października – wskutek skandalu korupcyjnego Willy Claes został zmuszony do dymisji ze stanowiska Sekretarza Generalnego NATO. * 24 października – Kongres Stanów Zjednoczonych przyjął ustawę o ambasadzie w Jerozolimie * 25 października: ** premiera filmu Underground. ** przeprowadzono pierwsze próbne wystrzelenie rosyjskiego pocisku balistycznego Iskander. * 27 października – Łotwa złożyła wniosek o przyjęcie do UE. * 30 października – separatyści z Quebecu przegrali minimalnie referendum w sprawie oderwania prowincji od Kanady. * 4 listopada – premier Izraela Icchak Rabin został zastrzelony w Tel-Awiwie przez żydowskiego nacjonalistę. * 5 listopada – po zamordowaniu Icchaka Rabina premierem Izraela został po raz drugi Szimon Peres. * 9 listopada – Macedonia i Ukraina zostały przyjęte do Rady Europy. * 10 listopada – Nigeria: powieszono skazanego przez władze na karę śmierci opozycyjnego pisarza Kena Saro-Wiwę i 8 innych bojowników o prawa mniejszości etnicznych. * 11 listopada – uruchomiono metro w Bilbao. * 13 listopada: ** w wyniku eksplozji dwóch ciężarówek na parkingu koło prowadzonego przez armię amerykańską centrum szkolenia saudyjskiej gwardii narodowej w Rijadzie zginęło 7 osób, w tym 5 Amerykanów, a 60 zostało rannych. ** odbyła się premiera filmu GoldenEye. * 20 listopada – założono Park Narodowy Cabañeros w Hiszpanii. * 21 listopada: ** parafowano Układ z Dayton, kończący wojnę domową w byłej Jugosławii. ** Argentyna wydała Włochom byłego kapitana SS Ericha Priebke, oskarżonego o kierowanie masakrą 335 Włochów w jaskiniach pod Rzymem w 1944 roku. * 22 listopada: ** premiera Toy Story, pierwszego pełnometrażowego filmu animowanego zrealizowanego całkowicie przy użyciu techniki komputerowej. ** Colin McRae został najmłodszym rajdowym mistrzem świata. * 26 listopada – Eduard Szewardnadze został prezydentem Gruzji. * 2 grudnia – na orbitę okołosłoneczną została wyniesiona amerykańsko-europejska sonda badawcza SOHO. * 3 grudnia – Kamerun: 72 osoby zginęły w katastrofie należącego do Cameroon Airlines Boeinga 737. * 5 grudnia: ** Javier Solana został zaprzysiężony na sekretarza generalnego NATO. ** w katastrofie azerskiego samolotu Tu-134B pod Nachiczewanem zginęły 54 osoby. * 7 grudnia: ** NASA: sonda Galileo dotarła do Jowisza. ** 98 osób zginęło w katastrofie samolotu Tu-154B w Kraju Chabarowskim (Rosja). * 8 grudnia – doszło do wycieku 2-3 ton płynnego sodu w japońskiej eksperymentalnej elektrowni jądrowej Monju. * 14 grudnia – w Paryżu podpisano układ z Dayton, kończący wojnę w byłej Jugosławii. * 15 grudnia: ** Europejski Trybunał Sprawiedliwości wydał orzeczenie w tzw. sprawie Bosmana. ** premiery filmów: Gorączka i Jumanji. * 17 grudnia – odbyły się wybory parlamentarne w Rosji. * 18 grudnia – 141 osób zginęło w katastrofie samolotu Lockheed L-188 C w Angoli. * 20 grudnia: ** NATO rozpoczęło operację IFOR w Bośni i Hercegowinie. ** 160 osób zginęło w górach na północ od Cali w Kolumbii w katastrofie należącego do American Airlines Boeinga 757. * 21 grudnia – Betlejem przeszło pod administrację palestyńską. * 24 grudnia – została przyjęta w referendum konstytucja Naddniestrza. * 27 grudnia: ** Marek Kamiński jako pierwszy Polak zdobył Biegun Południowy. ** premiera filmu 12 małp. * 29 grudnia – uruchomiono metro w Dniepropetrowsku na Ukrainie. Urodzili się * 2 stycznia: ** Antonio José, hiszpański piosenkarz ** Aleksandra Lach, polska szachistka * 4 stycznia ** Kaja Grobelna, belgijska siatkarka ** María Isabel, hiszpańska piosenkarka * 6 stycznia - Winifer Fernández, dominikańska siatkarka * 7 stycznia – Julija Putincewa, kazachska tenisistka pochodzenia rosyjskiego * 8 stycznia – Miriam Sylla, włoska siatkarka * 11 stycznia – Anna Korabiec, polska siatkarka * 19 stycznia – Zuzanna Maciejewska, polska tenisistka * 27 stycznia – Ülvi Bacarani, azerski szachista * 31 stycznia – Nina Sublatti, gruzińska piosenkarka urodzona w Rosji, reprezentantka Gruzji w 60. Konkursie Piosenki Eurowizji * 1 lutego – Oliver Heldens, holenderski DJ i producent muzyczny * 2 lutego: ** Karol Linetty, polski piłkarz ** Arfa Karim, pakistańska programistka (zm. 2012) * 8 lutego: ** Jordan Todosey, kanadyjska aktorka ** Natalia Nykiel, polska piosenkarka * 10 lutego – Faik Yüksel, turecki skoczek narciarski * 11 lutego: ** Maciej Musiał, polski aktor ** Yang Zhaoxuan, chińska tenisistka * 16 lutego: ** Katy Dunne, brytyjska tenisistka ** Carina Witthöft, niemiecka tenisistka * 17 lutego – Madison Keys, amerykańska tenisistka * 18 lutego – Samantha Crawford, amerykańska tenisistka * 28 lutego – Lauren Carlini, amerykańska siatkarka * 6 marca – Marta Ciesiulewicz, polska siatkarka * 7 marca – Urša Bogataj, słoweńska skoczkini narciarska * 8 marca – Jamie Loeb, amerykańska tenisistka * 13 marca: ** Jang Su-jeong, południowokoreańska tenisistka ** Mikaela Shiffrin, amerykańska narciarka alpejska * 14 marca – Małgorzata Jasek, polska siatkarka * 18 marca – Irina Bara, rumuńska tenisistka * 20 marca – Dominik Mayländer, niemiecki skoczek narciarski * 22 marca – Monika Błachnio, polska aktorka * 25 marca: ** Elias Tollinger, austriacki skoczek narciarski ** Wiktorija Tomowa, bułgarska tenisistka * 28 marca: ** Martyna Grajber, polska siatkarka ** Killian Peier, szwajcarski skoczek narciarski * 3 kwietnia - Alexandra Holston, amerykańska siatkarka * 4 kwietnia - Barbora Štefková, czeska tenisistka * 6 kwietnia - Darja Lebieszewa, białoruska tenisistka * 12 kwietnia ** Jennifer Brady, amerykańska tenisistka ** Bartosz Zmarzlik, polski żużlowiec * 15 kwietnia - Chiaka Ogbogu, amerykańska siatkarka * 17 kwietnia – Patrick Streitler, austriacki skoczek narciarski * 19 kwietnia – Susanna Forsström, fińska skoczkini narciarska * 20 kwietnia – Natalia Szroeder, polska piosenkarka * 22 kwietnia - Victoria Rodríguez, meksykańska tenisistka * 4 maja – Julia Twardowska, polska siatkarka * 11 maja – Sachia Vickery, amerykańska tenisistka * 12 maja: ** Luke Benward, amerykański aktor, piosenkarz ** Kenton Duty, amerykański aktor ** Mariusz Stępiński, polski piłkarz * 15 maja – Jakub Wolny, polski skoczek narciarski * 21 maja – Adrian Cyfer, polski żużlowiec * 24 maja – Józef Wacław z Liechtensteinu, najstarszy syn następcy tronu Liechtensteinu, księcia Aloisa * 19 czerwca – Blake Woodruff, amerykański aktor * 23 czerwca – Paweł Przedpełski, polski żużlowiec * 30 czerwca – Andrzej Stękała, polski skoczek narciarski * 1 lipca – Krzysztof Piątek – polski piłkarz * 4 lipca – Johann André Forfang, norweski skoczek narciarski * 9 lipca – Georgie Henley, brytyjska aktorka * 19 lipca – Marija Pasieka, rosyjska gimnastyczka * 3 sierpnia – Vojtěch Štursa, czeski skoczek narciarski * 4 sierpnia – Nicholas Mattoon, amerykański skoczek narciarski * 24 sierpnia – Mats Søhagen Berggaard, norweski skoczek narciarski * 27 sierpnia – Siergiej Sirotkin – rosyjski kierowca wyścigowy * 28 sierpnia – Andreas Wellinger, niemiecki skoczek narciarski * 31 sierpnia - Magdalena Wasylik, polska aktorka * 5 września: ** Caroline Sunshine, amerykańska aktorka ** Anita Katarzyna Wiśniewska, polska poetka * 11 września – Astra Sharma, australijska tenisistka * 27 września – Michał Włodarczyk, polski aktor * 3 października – Jay Andrijic, australijski tenisista * 4 października – Mikolas Josef, czeski piosenkarz, reprezentant Czech w 63. Konkursie Piosenki Eurowizji * 21 października – Dariusz Formella, polski piłkarz * 25 października – Conchita Campbell, amerykańska aktorka * 31 października – Mateo Arias, amerykański aktor * 3 listopada – Kendall Jenner, amerykańska modelka * 12 listopada – Philipp Aschenwald, austriacki skoczek narciarski * 13 listopada – Stella Hudgens, amerykańska aktorka * 16 listopada – Noah Gray-Cabey, amerykański aktor * 18 listopada – Adam Ruda, polski skoczek narciarski * 19 listopada – Kacper Filipiak, polski snookerzysta, mistrz Polski w snookerze 2014 * 29 listopada – Laura Marano, amerykańska aktorka * 30 listopada – Victoria Duval, amerykańska tenisistka * 13 grudnia – Emilee Anderson, amerykańska skoczkini narciarska * 24 grudnia: ** Anett Kontaveit, estońska tenisistka ** Phillip Sjøen, norweski skoczek narciarski * 29 grudnia – Ross Lynch, amerykański aktor, piosenkarz * 30 grudnia – Valentin Chauvin, francuski biegacz narciarski * 31 grudnia – Gabrielle Douglas, amerykańska gimnastyczka Zmarli * 7 stycznia – Murray Rothbard, amerykański ekonomista (ur. 1926) * 18 stycznia – Adolf Butenandt, niemiecki biochemik (ur. 1903) * 23 stycznia – Halina Billing-Wohl, polska aktorka i pedagog (ur. 1916) * 27 stycznia – Jan Walter, polski duchowny luterański, senior diecezji warszawskiej (ur. 1934) * 2 lutego – Donald Pleasence, amerykański aktor (ur. 1919) * 8 lutego: ** Józef Maria Bocheński, logik i filozof (ur. 1902) ** Maria Klimowicz, polska lekarka, działaczka społeczna (ur. 1941) * 9 lutego – J. William Fulbright, amerykański polityk (ur. 1905) * 16 lutego – Prof. Wiktor Dega, uczony, ortopeda, pierwszy kawaler Orderu Uśmiechu (ur. 1896) * 25 lutego – Rani Maria Vattalil, hinduska zakonnica, męczennica, błogosławiona katolicka (ur. 1954) * 1 marca ** Georges J.F. Köhler, niemiecki biolog, laureat Nagrody Nobla (ur. 1946) ** Władisław Listjew, rosyjski dziennikarz, prezenter i dyrektor ORTV (ur. 1956) * 4 marca – Matt Urban, amerykański wojskowy polskiego pochodzenia, uczestnik II wojny światowej (ur. 1919) * 6 marca – Barbara Kwiatkowska-Lass, aktorka filmowa (ur. 1940) * 7 marca – Paul-Émile Victor, francuski etnolog, badacz polarny, podróżnik i pisarz (ur. 1907) * 11 marca – Jean Bayard, francuski rugbysta, medalista olimpijski (ur. 1897) * 13 marca – Franciszek Gajowniczek, polski żołnierz, więzień niemieckiego obozu koncentracyjnego Auschwitz-Birkenau, oddał za niego życie Maksymilian Maria Kolbe (ur. 1901) * 17 marca – Robert Monroe, amerykański parapsycholog, badacz zjawiska OOBE (ur. 1915) * 26 marca – Eazy-E, amerykański raper, ojciec chrzestny gangsta rapu (ur. 1964) * 29 marca – Jimmy McShane, północnoirlandzki tancerz, frontman grupy Baltimora, zmarł na AIDS (ur. 1957) * 31 marca – Selena, meksykańsko-amerykańska piosenkarka, zmarła wskutek wykrwawienia się przez ranę postrzałową (ur. 1971) * 2 kwietnia – Hannes Alfvén szwedzki noblista w dziedzinie fizyki (ur. 1908) * 10 kwietnia – Morarji Desai (hindi मोरारजी देसाई), indyjski polityk, premier Indii (ur. 1896) * 16 kwietnia – Iqbal Masih, pakistański chłopiec działający na rzecz Frontu Wyzwolenia Pracujących Dzieci ginie w wieku 12 lat w wyniku postrzału (ur. 1983 ) * 25 kwietnia – Ginger Rogers, aktorka i tancerka amerykańska (ur. 1911) * 26 kwietnia – Hanna Ożogowska, polska prozaiczka, poetka i tłumaczka literatury rosyjskiej, niemieckiej i włoskiej (ur. 1904) * 4 maja – Lidia Kłobucka, śpiewaczka solistka teatru Roma, uczennica Ady Sari (ur. 1932) * 5 maja – Michaił Botwinnik (ros. Михаил Моисеевич Ботвинник), rosyjski szachista, mistrz świata (ur. 1911) * 12 maja – Giorgio Belladonna, włoski brydżysta (ur. 1923) * 26 maja – Piotr Malinowski, ratownik tatrzański, taternik, alpinista (ur. 1944) * 14 czerwca – Roger Zelazny, amerykański pisarz (ur. 1937) * 15 czerwca – John Vincent Atanasoff, amerykański inżynier-informatyk bułgarskiego pochodzenia, twórca elektronicznego komputera (ur. 1903) * 20 czerwca – Emil Cioran, pisarz rumuński (ur. 1911) * 23 czerwca – Jonas Salk, amerykański lekarz, biolog, odkrywca szczepionki przeciwko polio (ur. 1914) * 25 czerwca – Ernest Walton, irlandzki fizyk, laureat Nagrody Nobla w 1951 (ur. 1903) * 26 czerwca – Kazimierz Wichniarz, polski aktor (ur. 1915) * 29 czerwca – Lana Turner, amerykańska aktorka (ur. 1921) * 30 czerwca – Gieorgij Bieriegowoj, radziecki kosmonauta (ur. 1921) * 13 lipca – Július Andráši, słowacki taternik, alpinista (ur. 1925) * 16 lipca – Ahmad Mari, egipski aktor filmowy (ur. 1942) * 17 lipca – Jerzy Michotek, polski aktor i piosenkarz (ur. 1921) * 18 lipca – Fabio Casartelli, włoski kolarz szosowy, mistrz olimpijski (ur. 1970) * 27 lipca – Jerzy Mrzygłód, polski dziennikarz, sprawozdawca sportowy (ur. 1929) * 30 lipca – Aleksander Bardini, aktor, reżyser i pedagog (ur. 1913) * 11 sierpnia – Marek Gajewski, polski, lektor, spiker i aktor, prezenter i dziennikarz TVP (ur. 1945) * 13 sierpnia – Bruce Grant, nowozelandzki narciarz alpejski i alpinista, olimpijczyk (ur. 1963) * 14 sierpnia – Stanisław Zieliński, polski pisarz (ur. 1917) * 15 sierpnia – Me’ir-Dawid Lewenstein, izraelski rabin i polityk, sygnatariusz Deklaracji niepodległości Izraela (ur. 1904) * 21 sierpnia – Subramanyan Chandrasekhar, amerykański astrofizyk hinduskiego pochodzenia, laureat Nagrody Nobla (ur. 1910) * 23 sierpnia – Adam Wiśniewski-Snerg, polski pisarz science fiction (ur. 1937) * 12 września ** Lubomír Beneš, animator i twórca serialu animowanego Sąsiedzi (ur. 1935) ** Ernest Pohl, polski piłkarz, reprezentant Polski (ur. 1932) * 14 września – Bogusz Bilewski, polski aktor (ur. 1930) * 30 września – Marian Muszkat, polski prawnik, specjalista z zakresu prawa międzynarodowego (ur. 1909) * 7 października – Olga Taussky-Todd, austriacka i czesko-amerykanska matematyczka (ur. 1906) * 14 października – Irena Popławska, polski historyk sztuki, historyk architektury łódzkiej, profesor Politechniki Łódzkiej (ur. 1924) * 20 października – Andrzej Woyciechowski, polski dziennikarz, założyciel Radia Zet (ur. 1946) * 22 października – Kingsley Amis, brytyjski pisarz, poeta, krytyk literacki (ur. 1922) * 26 października – Wilhelm Freddie, duński malarz (ur. 1909) * 4 listopada ** Gilles Deleuze, francuski filozof (ur. 1925) ** Icchak Rabin, premier Izraela (ur. 1922) * 11 listopada – Koloman Gögh, czeski piłkarz, trener piłkarski, reprezentant Czechosłowacji, mistrz Europy (ur. 1948) * 19 listopada – Charles Doe, amerykański sportowiec, medalista olimpijski (ur. 1898) * 21 listopada – Peter Grant, menedżer Led Zeppelin (ur. 1935) * 27 listopada – Mieczysław Klimaszewski, polski geograf i geomorfolog, działacz państwowy (ur. 1908) * 2 grudnia – Biem Dudok van Heel, holenderski żeglarz, olimpijczyk (ur. 1917) * 18 grudnia – Konrad Zuse, niemiecki inżynier, pionier informatyki; konstruktor komputera działającego w systemie binarnym (ur. 1910) * 25 grudnia ** Emmanuel Levinas, francuski filozof (ur. 1906) ** Dean Martin, amerykański piosenkarz i aktor (ur. 1917) Zdarzenia astronomiczne * 15 kwietnia – zaćmienie Księżyca * 29 kwietnia – obrączkowe zaćmienie Słońca * 24 października – całkowite zaćmienie Słońca Nagrody Nobla * z fizyki – Martin Perl, Frederick Reines * z chemii – Paul Crutzen, Mario Molina, Sherwood Rowland * z medycyny – Christiane Nuesslein-Volhard, Eric Wieschaus, Edward B. Lewis * z literatury – Seamus Heaney * nagroda pokojowa – Józef Rotblat i kierowany przez niego ruch Pugwash * z ekonomii – Robert Lucas Święta ruchome * Tłusty czwartek: 23 lutego * Ostatki: 28 lutego * Popielec: 1 marca * Niedziela Palmowa: 9 kwietnia * Wielki Czwartek: 13 kwietnia * Pamiątka śmierci Jezusa Chrystusa: 14 kwietnia * Wielki Piątek: 14 kwietnia * Wielka Sobota: 15 kwietnia * Wielkanoc: 16 kwietnia * Poniedziałek Wielkanocny: 17 kwietnia * Wniebowstąpienie Pańskie: 25 maja * Zesłanie Ducha Świętego: 4 czerwca * Boże Ciało: 15 czerwca Zobacz też * 68. ceremonia wręczenia Oscarów Przypisy *1995